


Sannins go shoplifting!

by Senjuwus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Caught, Idiots, M/M, Shoplifting, Tsunade briefly mentioned, lectured, troublemakers, young sannins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senjuwus/pseuds/Senjuwus
Summary: feedback appreciated x





	Sannins go shoplifting!

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated x

_this the the last time._

 

 

This the last time, I agree with any idea this idiot comes up with. Orochimaru glanced at the toad summoner seated beside him, and almost snorted at the sight.

 

 

Jiraiya was fiddling with the hem of his way too large mesh shirt, his face held an expression of terror-stricken and .. amusement?

 

 

He wasn't sure, but it very well could be Jiraiya's coping mechanism emerging because of the situation they got themselves in .. correction, the situation HE got us in.

 

 

It was supposed to be a quick, and smooth robbery. Until the larger of the two men decided to bump into the grocery store items from the shelves, only to run outside of the store hollering "Mission Accomplished, hime!"

 

 

Mission Accomplished, my ass. They were busted as soon as they attracted the attention of the store manager, and the other patrons standing in line waiting for their turn to pay.

 

 

The snake user was pretty sure, Tsunade was having the time of her life at the moment. It was, after all, her coercion the reason they ended up in this sticky situation.

 

 

Jiraiya, you fool. Orochimaru thought, he should realize by now that Tsunade would never give him the time of the day. Yet, his friend continues to do anything no matter how big or absurd, for their blonde teammate.

 

 

He was an even bigger fool, for accompanying Jiraiya on his so-called missions. Although he would never admit it, it was a bit .. fun to see the outcome.

 

 

So whenever Jiraiya called, he answered.

 

 

It was their routine since they were genin. It started with Jiraiya demanding Orochimaru to accompany him, to the female onsen and eventually escalating to ridiculous rituals such as this one.

 

And now they waited in a small room in the back of the store, Orochimaru reckoned it was the shopkeeper's office. Not a word has been said since they have been escorted here, except for the barrage of Jiraiya's questions such as "Are we going to jail?" and "I wonder what type of food they serve there"

 

Sure, stealing doesn't seem like a big deal. They only swiped a couple of items from the shelves, which now lay on the desk in front of them.

 

But the issue wasn't that they stole a bunch of worthless crap, it was that Hiruzen Sarutobi was their sensei and stealing was definitely not a shinobi trait.

 

As if on cue, the office door opened and their sensei walked in. Jiraiya immediately stiffened beside him, and he gripped his shirt a bit tighter.

 

Sarutobi sensei was visibly fuming, and Orochimaru knew that his usual lecture was about to be repeated for kami knows how long.

 

"Sarutobi sensei, let me start by saying it was an accident!" Jiraiya started, waving his hands frantically.

 

"AN ACCIDENT?" He yelled.

 

Jiraiya winced, "We were set up?.."

 

"SILENCE!"

 

Jiraiya slouched in his seat, awaiting his sentence. Orochimaru could only look between the two, and if he was honest with himself he couldn't wait to get out of this stuffy room, sarutobi sensei smoking didn't help either.

 

"I didn't expect this from you, Orochimaru," he said, shaking his head in disapproval.

 

"Sensei, I don't know what to say except .. it was his idea," Orochimaru said, pointing towards Jiraiya.

 

"What! Hold up!" Jiraiya yelled frustratedly.

 

"Orochimaru.." Sarutobi sensei sighed.

 

"Every one of us is responsible for his or her own actions.." he continued.

 

"There he goes again," whispered Jiraiya, planting his huge hand across his forehead, massaging slightly. 

 

"Great.." Orochimaru sneered. 

 


End file.
